Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to laser systems and, more specifically, to a chiller for use in a laser system.
High power laser systems have a broad range of applications throughout the scientific, industrial and medical fields. Laser systems generally include a pump source, a laser element and a laser resonator. The pump source may include laser diodes or bars that generate pump energy or a light input to the laser element. The laser element absorbs the pump energy and emits laser light responsive to the absorbed energy. The laser resonator operates to generate a harmonic of the laser light.
The laser element is generally tuned to absorb pump energy having a wavelength that is within a specified operating band. The wavelength of the pump energy varies with a temperature of the laser diodes and the current supplied to the laser diodes. As a result, it is important to maintain the pump source within an operating temperature range to ensure that the pump energy is within the operating band of the laser element.
Laser systems utilize a chiller that operates to cool the pump source and the laser element. The chiller generally circulates cooled liquid through heat exchangers coupled to the pump source and the laser element. The liquid absorbs heat from the heat exchangers to cool the pump source and the laser element. Conventional chillers generally maintain the pump source and the laser elements at the same temperature.